


The Bull By the Horn

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Antrho Transformation, M/M, Magic Drugs, Mpreg, Roleplay Logs, Transformation, Udderballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: More old RP logs: Byron is a cowboy in the weird sense. He's human for the most part, but he's got these horns poking out and instead of gonads he has this big,  cumbersome udder right under his cock. He uses the milk it produces to supply his farm with other cowboys by luring in hapless travelers with his amazingly alluring sexual organs. But what happens when instead of a cow, one becomes a bull?





	The Bull By the Horn

It all started one day on an old country road. There was a man in an old broken down car he probably should have had fixed or traded in three years ago; It’s clunky, rusted, and barely working. He was halfway down a seemingly random road, a “shortcut”, on his way to a work related meeting he had when it finally decided to just die. He begins to panic as he sees smoke eminating from under the hood, but the final nail in the coffin is the unnatural straining noise that vibrated throughout the whole car before it just gives out. The check engine light finally caught up with the rest of the clunker and blinks once before fading to black, blending in with the rest of the dashboard. This now leaves him alone in the middle of fucking nowhere with a dead car and no cell service.

He cursed at his fate as he looked at the clock. He knew he wouldn't get to his meeting on time if he didn't solve this quick. He had so few options without any cell service but he did remember seeing a farm a few miles back. It was better than sitting around, doing nothing. He left his car and moved quickly, losing his dress shirt and pants, opting instead for some jeans and a wife beater. His broad frame seemed to look very good with this raggedy domestic look, and his power lifting past seemed to help, but his belly just gave him the look of some none-impressive average joe. Sweating profusely, he reaches the farm gate and walks another mile off road to get to a large house, sincerely impressed with how big it looks. He looks around for someone to help him, but he doesn't see anybody.

The farm looked relatively normal. Animals here and there but there didn't seem to be anyone around. Everything seemed to be well kept, the wood was solid, and new looking. There were tools in their proper place, the grass was well kept where there was grass and the large house and barn looked almost freshly painted. It was eerily perfect. There was also this slight droning noises, between the sounds of the cows, horses, chickens, pigs, and dogs across the farmstead there was a slight, constant droning noise that sounded almost like a pump coming from the barn that had a large noticeable lock on the front of the door and no other way of entering it from the looks of it. The house on the other hand was open, with windows on every side and the door fully open. Beneath the putrid earthy scent of the farm there was also a hint of something musky, something addictive that tasted vaguely of milk, cum, and sex that seemed to radiate from the house.

The man raised an eyebrow at how vacant yet occupied the place seemed. It must be a special day with an activity requiring all hands on deck in the back, like raising a barn or helping large animals mate. He looked at the front gate and, finding it locked, jumped over it. He moved forward, towards the house, noticing that if it was this big and this well kept, it was either a large, committed family or a corporation running it. Well kept ships don't whistle this smoothly, but then again, if it was this efficient, it would be a waste to not think of expanding. The man, suppressing his business undergrad mindset, crossed the threshold of the door and shouted out calmly, not wanting to startle anyone. "Hello? I'm very sorry to intrude! My car broke down a few miles away, I was hoping you guys could help me get to the next town? Hellooooo?!" he shouted, yet didn't find anyone. The place couldn't be abandoned, there was no dust. There was just, that smell. Something inside of it him told him that scent was lovely, delicious and dangerous all at the same time. It also made his dick twitch a bit.

No answer came to the man's calls, only more mooing and low toned droning noises. There wasn't a sign of anyone and from the placement of the sun it was around noon. A loud thud could be heard, it was such an unnatural sound of wood slamming into wood compared to the animal noises that it was almost startling. Then from behind a barn a figure could be seen walking and heading to the back of the house. He looked like he was carrying things at a leisurely pace but his legs were so big that he just had a naturally fast pace. The smell suddenly got stronger, more alluring and thick. Most men would find it hard to resist such a smell. Then another sudden slam, this time from the back of the house, as another door opens and shuts and it was gone just like that.

The man raised his eyebrow as he was slowly running out of excuses for the house to be this empty. He could take anything he wanted and just leave for all he knew, but that smell. It was getting harder to dislike that smell, even if it smelled nothing close to anything he remembered to be good. He looked out the window at the figure, figuring it was just a freakishly large farm hand (Like those in his stories. He saw him move towards the house and was glad for half a second, until he noticed the movement. Something was not right. By the time the noise reached his ears he had half a mind of running away, but fuck, that smell. He decided to do it anyways. He moved deeper into the house, closer to that loving stench, and opened a door to where he believed was the stranger. "Hello, I'm sorry but I need your help-"

The house opened up into the living room, upon entering the smell would become overwhelmingly thick, like a hot layer of sexual fog that would make anyone horny and hard in an instant. The house was decorated welcomingly, and looked surprisingly lived in compared to the outside. A head poked out from the doorway to the left. He was tall, looked absolutely massive, like body builder big, his lower half was hidden from view from the doorway. His face was traditionally handsome, square jaw, hair as black as Bull's fur and it looked to be as coarse as it as well. He had what looked like a bagel hanging from his mouth. The one thing that drew attention most however was the short, soft looking horns poking out of each side of his head, like baby Bull horns. He had this wide eyed but excited expression as he looked at the intruder. "Well howdy!" He calls out from the side of his mouth, it sounded muffled with his face stuffed with barely chewed bagel. "Somethin I can do for ya?"

The man’s pace became heavy when he entered the fog, feeling his pants tighten almost too fast to be normal. He would've been scared of this, or heck, even noticed it, if it wasn't for the sudden vertigo and dizziness he felt. He shook his head and placed a hand on the wall, feeling himself break into a cold sweat. This was actually his body trying to induce panic so he would run, but the raging libido he was developing was resisting it. He looked up and saw a man, a huge man, like something out of his dreams, respond to his call. "Uh, Hello, Uh, My car broke down. a few-" he breathed a bit raggedly, trying to suppress the chemistry his body was going through, when he noticed the horns. "Miles, away-" he pointed at the man's head "Horns- Horns?" he repeated, in disbelief, now too distracted to face somewhere else, and unable to hide his erection.

"Shit man. That sucks." He stepped into view, walking over to the man and standing in front of him with all his towering glory. He stood nearly 6 and a half feet and looked to be a fucking behemoth. He looked to only be wearing a set of overalls, even his massive feet were bare. Only one end of the overalls were actually laced up, the other hung off his shoulder revealing his gloriously well formed chest underneath that tight denim. The overalls jutted out in the front in a rather obscene round bulge that was nestled into what looked like a specially made pouch. the bulge in the back seemed equally as big. His lower half somehow managed to be even more impressive than his upper half, his thighs were thick and plump, his ass looked luscious and so incredibly fuckable it was ridiculous. "Well, I know mechanic a ways up, never been one for car myself but I could take a look at it. I'm better with tractors than most cars though so I can't promise much." He stood there, his chest stuck out, looking down and smiling at the guy. There was a similar scent radiating from the man, Like the one that was around the whole farm but this was different, more sexual, more primal, and it was coming right from that bulge. It was like his entire demeanor was pointing to that huge, unreal bulge in his pants. He reached down to scratch at it, causing the smell to strengthen for a moment. "But it's gettin a little late. Think the place closes in about an hour or so. Maybe it'd do you some good if ya sat down for a little bit. You look a little tired." He turned and walked back into the kitchen and got two glasses from the cabinet before getting into the fridge and pulling out what looked like freshly processed Milk and poured two glasses of it and set it on the table before taking a seat.

"Shit man. That sucks." He stepped into view, walking over to the man and standing in front of him with all his towering glory. He stood nearly 6 and a half feet and looked to be a fucking behemoth. He looked to only be wearing a set of overalls, even his massive feet were bare. Only one end of the overalls were actually laced up, the other hung off his shoulder revealing his gloriously well formed chest underneath that tight denim. The overalls jutted out in the front in a rather obscene round bulge that was nestled into what looked like a specially made pouch. the bulge in the back seemed equally as big. His lower half somehow managed to be even more impressive than his upper half, his thighs were thick and plump, his ass looked luscious and so incredibly fuckable it was ridiculous. "Well, I know mechanic a ways up, never been one for car myself but I could take a look at it. I'm better with tractors than most cars though so I can't promise much." He stood there, his chest stuck out, looking down and smiling at the guy. There was a similar scent radiating from the man, Like the one that was around the whole farm but this was different, more sexual, more primal, and it was coming right from that bulge. It was like his entire demeanor was pointing to that huge, unreal bulge in his pants. He reached down to scratch at it, causing the smell to strengthen for a moment. "But it's gettin a little late. Think the place closes in about an hour or so. Maybe it'd do you some good if ya sat down for a little bit. You look a little tired." He turned and walked back into the kitchen and got two glasses from the cabinet before getting into the fridge and pulling out what looked like freshly processed Milk and poured two glasses of it and set it on the table before taking a seat.

The man struggled throughout the discussion, trying to keep his eyes up and looking at the man's eyes instead of his bulge which seemed more impossible than the notion of a bodybuilding-steroid-abusing-farmhand. It was like something out of his dreams. Too good to be true. He shook his head, deciding that he was gravely ill and imagining things. Perhaps the bug that got him was also what made him sweat cold and made his tension rise. "Yeah, I dun feel so good..." He muttered, moving into the kitchen and taking a seat, looking up to the fresh milk while shaking his head, thinking that milk was perhaps too rich for him right now, and he didn't want to throw up "Uh, thanks, man, but do you have some water, maybe?" He said, while failing the fight of looking at anywhere but the man's bulge and ass, the smell; The smell was literally driving him crazy.

"Nah, it's been pretty dry all month, most my water goes to the animals, only thing to drink is milk." He pushes the glass forward. This wasn't just any milk, it was his hook and that big bulge, that was the end goal. he pushed the glass of milk that smelled vaguely raunchy and cum-like towards the man, patting the seat next to him. "Even if ya don't want it at least sit down. You look tense, man." He said with this concerned look on his face. He reaches out, grabbing the man's hand and pulls him gently forward into the chair. The big hands effortlessly help him to his seat with strength that shouldn't be surprising considering his frame. "Maybe I should take you up to the bedroom, yer sweatin bullets." He puts a large, calloused covered hand to the other man's head and feels his body heat, sure enough he was burning up, but that might have been the fact it was nearly a 100 degrees outside and the only source of air was the wind currently blowing through the windows. "Here, drink this." the cow holds out the glass for the man, making sure to wave it near his nose. "I'm Byron by the way."

The man’s body one fire, and it was not just reacting to the chemistry, it was trying to fight it off in a way no other man had before. It fiercely refused to submit to it and tried to keep everything going, but the scent of the tauren man was too strong to just suppress. He would have to do a miracle of evolution and adapt. He moved in to the chair, guided by the massive man, before sitting down, feeling his mouth dry as a bucket of sand from his fight against the pheromones, and the glass under his nose was not helping. It fact, it nearly busted a synapse in his mind, as he grabbed hold of it "Yeah, must be so gone I'm seeing ya got horns- Huh, yer a big guy though. How'd you get so big?" He said, before sipping the glass.

"Oh uuh, My dad was a Bull." He chuckles to himself as he explains it. "He was a little like me, he made this deal with some god and it blessed him with the ability to make his farm a success. I just inherited it." He points to the horns. "But I took more after my mom than dad. I came out a cow-boy." He unbuttons his overalls and pushes them down to reveal the massive bulge to be a larger cock and a huge, round, and full looking udder in place of his nutsack. The smell coming from it was undeniable. So musky, masculine, perfect. The glass of milk would only hook the man, the main goal was to get him to drink right from the tap.

"Though uuh, I kinda have a problem. Most guys just run off when they see a cow like me, udders ain't natural on people, ya know? I kinda have to make my own farmhands. This place ain't cheap so I need a lot of help." He begins explaining. He had a firm hand on the man's neck, massaging it gently as he explained. As soon as the man took a drink he'd be stuck. He could already tell he was having trouble just smelling it. He seemed weak, the perfect candidate. "My main export is milk. not mine, mine's a little too strong even when it's watered down, makes people go kinda crazy, specially if I don't bathe for a few days, but it smells sweet to me." He lets his overalls fall to his ankles around his bare feet and spread his legs wide. "See when guys drink from it they turn inta cowboys like me, I personally think they're better off an' most of'em start ta like it after a while. After they get over the initial heat. Poor fuckers spend the whole first week fuckin." He reaches down and strokes his cock gently, waving it in front of the man. "After they snap out of it I let'em come and go as they please but uuuh, most stay to work. I feed'em, fuck'em, give'em beds out in tha barn, and they work and give me that there milk yer drinkin. That's what I sell mostly. Usually I water it down a bit with real cow milk to help make it not so addictive and uuh, 'drug-like' but what you just drank was fresh as it comes unless you sucked it right out of the teat." He reached down and cupped his huge udder sac. Milk droplets began appearing at the four, large, thick, nipples on his sack. "You can't even hear me right now, can ya?"

The man sipped and enjoyed the taste normally, it was some very good milk, but then the man began to speak, and he was listening. He just didn't believe him- Until his brain started to command him to drink more milk. It wasn't even that tasty, but he drank more, more, MORE. As he lifted the glass over his head, two streams falling either side of his face, the very last drops tasted like- like how sex felt, right onto his tongue. His panic reflex kicked in, but was round house kicked by the sight of that udder. Reality and fantasy blended, he wasn't sure he was dreaming things up anymore. He couldn't tell if it was real, but he could tell one thing: He needed more. As the man continued his monologue, he ground into the man's hand, feeling that callous texture promise him things he now desperately needed. He stuck his tongue out and licked the edge of the glass clean, licking up any droplets he could get. He looked up at the cow-man, a look of "I am a wild animal and I cannot understand what you're saying" mix with a "Please help me" twinkle, but before he could even try saying anything he saw the four, perfect nipple twinkle with droplets. More. Milk. He jumped up, throwing himself at the udders, trying to greedily stuff more then one nipple into his mouth before realizing they were too apart. Concentrating on one, he tried to suck at it like you would a straw, clumsily forgetting how udders work at all.

Byron grunted at the feeling of the mouth on his udders. It had been too long since someone serviced him like this. It was so fierce and hungry Bryon was struggling to hold back. His cock was already aching hard. "Here, lemme help." He reached down and slid his hand against a nipple and guided the man's begrudging face close to it before he squeezed it in just the right way, aiming right for the man's mouth. He'd get a mouthful of it. "You'll learn ta suck soon enough." He lets the man go as the milk begins. First goes the brain, it needs to be rewired to work with the new body first and then the body can follow. He squirted more into the man's mouth until it overflowed, rolling off his lips. "Better catch up, buddy. This has been inside me for a while, been a long time since I've been properly milked so you best not waste it."

The man felt his mouth full and nearly coughed, but he closed in time and kept it from even dribbling out. The first thing to go was his brain, indeed, as he nearly just "stopped" right there and then, hanging off the cow-man's grip and not even signaling his body to stay upright. The only cerebral functions still working were basic motor functions of his mouth, swallowing and barely breathing. He just kept drowning on the stuff, his mind a blank, following orders as he just kept swallowing. His body's temperature was heightening, as it neared a breaking point most dangerous. It was still fighting.

It sounded like two animal mating, not like there was much of a difference. Bryon leaned back and enjoyed the pleasure, encouraging the man's head, massaging his skull as he worshiped Byron's udder. "That is fuckin it." He moans, letting his head fall back and his eyes close while his other hand begins stroking his huge cock. It should start soon, it was always a fast transformation, though no two did it the same way. Some just grew the udders, some didn't grow nipples and had to be milked from their cock, some grew hooves, some got huge and bulky like Byron and he could already feel it in this man that he was going to be huge. The sound of the tank top tightening was one thing, the sound of his shoes whining as his feet doubled in size was another. Byron peaked through his closed eyes, noticing a tail starting to poke out of the back and a thick black fur starting to grow on his body as he rapidly bulked up. "Fuck YES!!!" He moaned as the pleasure became more and more intense. They would both be sweating Bullets in the sweltering sexual heat, increasing the animalistic musk and the thick sexual scent throughout the room. Byron sensed something off in it, but he passed it off as just a slight variation. Maybe the man had strange musk.

The man’s mind was gone. The mind's previous inhabitant was nowhere to be found. He was just a husk of instincts and habits that kept drinking the milk he was being fed. There was no willpower to be found, there was just reactions as the man's temperature kept rising, noticeably hot in the cowman's hand. The heat rose to levels that would be considered dangerous for a lot of smaller living creatures, the body had a sudden realization: It didn't have to fight it. It had to adapt to it, and just as it realized that, both thickening arms shot up and grabbed hold of the cow-man's hips. The fever slowly, very very slowly went down as the man's muscles began to be too much to be contained by his clothes. His shoes broke and leather squealed for its life. His belt snapped off and his shirt fabric began to tear. The most important thing that happens was so subtle that it was nearly unnoticeable at first. He was no longer being fed. He was sucking the milk by himself and as the second ticked by it became apparent he was sucking stronger and stronger, maybe a bit too strong. The musk in the air flickered. Danger was in the air once again, but this time, in another nose.

Byron began cumming, which usually meant that the transformation was complete. He felt his jizz nearly hit the ceiling before crashing down all over his chest and the other man's now hairy back. He felt the most intense orgasm he ever had and it just kept going until he felt like he was spent. He laid there for a moment, trying to wind down but realizing that the man wasn't stopping. Usually they came out of their pants by now, literally cumming until their pants were soaking, but something was wrong. "Hey, time to stop." He claps his hands. Looking down at the man who was just now getting his horns in. He reached down to push the man off but his strength faded as soon as he touched him. He felt so overwhelmed and over sensitized. The beast of a man was forceful and Byron felt his cock reacting, hardening again as the man almost literally sucked his balls dry, growing and growing until his entire body had ripped through the clothing, him having nearly grown twice his original size, nearly 2 whole feet taller than Byron and from the looks of his muscles Byron didn't even want to think of how much he weighed, not that he had much time to thing anyway. The man's musk was growing stronger and more powerful than Byron's; growing to the point the cow-boy was starting to feel light headed and hazy. He hear a loud snap and he saw the man's underwear shoot across the room and slap the fridge and an incredibly intimidating "Thud" as something big, hard, and fleshy hit the floor. "STOP!!!" HE finally cried, his feet stomping on the floor but the man was pushing him back until his chair was pressed into the table and then that was pressed into the wall. "FUCK! STOP!" He grabbed the man by his now huge horns, and that's when he realized what he created. This wasn't a cow, this was a Bull, a breeding Bull.

The man did not stop growing in every sense of the word, as his wife beater couldn't even hold on to his frame by threads. An XL size undershirt was suddenly tasked with containing more than two Russian power lifters worth of torso. His pants burst at the seems, as even denim could not contain the dark brown fur that came from underneath. His hands grew heavy and forceful, making sure that the cow-boy wasn't going anywhere, and though he could not see his face, he could feel that the forehead was no longer bumping into his udders; and that the five o'clock shadow was more of a thick pelt. He was monstrously massive, and that was just his frame. His dick bellow could have been a been mistaken with a log left on the kitchen floor. It wasn't until noticing the dark spots on it that you would see it was a reproductive organ, designed to impregnate whatever could survive it. The Bull man did not stop sucking, even as the cowman frantically pushed him away, his scent so strong it was weakening the cow and preparing him, but his hole already loose. He lifted the man seamlessly, before shoving him down to the ground, face down, then lying on top of him like a truck just parked. He whinnied. He throbbed.

The cow looked in horror as the beast mounted him. He looked into his eyes, seeking to bargain or beg him to stop but he was too far gone. He remembered that most cows were stuck in heat after getting turned, and it looked like this Bull was too. All Byron could do was brace himself. Grabbing the chair legs as the thing spread him wide. He felt massive, the heat was almost unbearable, the muscles were thick and his musk was already making sure Byron's body reacted in just the RIGHT way to make the entry less painful, He could feel his hole trembling in his fat ass cheeks. He could feel the need growing and growing inside him and as he felt the Bull's cock (if it could even be called that at this point) grow near, that tremble became a tremor and his ass pushed back, grinding back into the Bull's hips. Byron closed his eyes and gave in to the pleasure. He couldn't stop it and realizing this made him weak. He let his innermost desires take over, letting the beast dominate him. He was feeling the heat, he wondered if this is what the men felt like as he turned them. "Oooh fuck." He whined as he wrapped one arm around the beast's thick forearm, holding onto it tight so he wouldn't slide across the floor when the beast was done preparing for what came next.

Between the two of them laying down on the floor they managed to take up half the kitchen. They pushed the table and the chairs out of the way slightly, slowly nudging underneath it, and barely fitting bellow the legs of the table. The Bull ended up lifting the table up on his back as if he had forgotten it was there. It would be hard to see, but his eyes were red. They didn't glow, they were just very, very bloodshot. He lofted his hips (A lot) to allow for the massive member to nearly bend and aim for the twitching hole, before slowly letting his legs lower him, thick equine-flare piercing through it like a knife through butter, even if it was nowhere near something the cow could take. He just made it sink in deeper, scratching a primal itch worth were feeling, even if one of them couldn't even form sentences.

The precum helped a bit, not by much but it still helped. The massive turgid mass of Bull sausage leaked like nothing else. Thick globs escaped from the slit of the Bull's cock, washing over Byron's crack and lower back, he could feel it make his body tingle, his legs tremble, and his own cock twitch in desire. He screamed when he felt the head pop in, the flare was already full which made it worse, but that was easily the worst part. He could feel the heat coming off of it, it felt like someone stuck a hot poker inside his ass and it was leaking lava inside his body. Even outside he was being drenched, aside from his own sweat the beast above him rubbed his own sweaty body against Byron, coating him with his scent, claiming him as his mate. As the shaft sunk deeper and deeper into Byron he sunk deeper and deeper into his lust, falling into a similar state as the beast that was rutting him. He whined, his hips were shaking from the pleasure, it felt like his insides were being rearranged to fit the cock, and from the size of that cock they probably were. He could feel his stomach begin to fill with precum. His horns scraped against the tiled floor as he mooed and moaned out, drooling onto the floor as the beast sank into him.

Their hips met, the Bull’s against the cow's rump, resting there, so overly exerted by the transformation that he needed to breath in deeply before trying to mount rhythmically. He was, however, still advancing inside the cow, as his genitalia was, apparently, not done growing. The shaft was still lengthening, but worse than that was that it was still thickening. Meanwhile, a thud and a tremble that could be felt right next to the cowman's udders signaled that the Bull was getting his eponymous balls. One fell near the udder, feeling like bowling ball rolled on to the floor. The other one landed on the udder and kept growing. Each one weighed about as much as a melon. The Bull finally reaching the zenith of his transformation, started to roar and clamor, kicking at the floor with his human foot with hoof like nails, breaking it before the proverbial train motor began and it threatened to break the cowman.

Byron's entire body flinched as he felt the beast bottom out inside of him. He couldn't stop it, it felt like he was about to explode from it, or melt into the floor or something. The man's massive pecs rested on the back of his head, smothering him in the sweat and musk as it pushed his face into the floor. Despite how rough and forced it was, it felt like their bodies were meant to be together, like the Bull was made perfectly to fuck the hell out of the cowboy, and then Byron felt the balls. The cow's nuts were big, the udders housed two hefty testicles that helped produce the cum/milk combo that he leaked from his udderballs, but the Bulls, the Bulls were something else. the sack was just slightly larger than Byron's udders, but the cow's udders also housed his milk producing organs, the Bull's sack only housed his two, hulking jizz factories. He could almost feel it, he could feel the change in texture and thickness in the beast's cum, he could feel the thick globs clog his insides like yogurt, he can feel it slowly begin to fill his insides, causing his stomach to round out around the bulge the cock was already making.

The massive Bull made noises that would be at home in a Bull run or a train station. He roared and screamed, as his nut began the intimidating task of emptying out. He was still beyond words, but no longer above concepts. He lifted his chest up with one arm and lifted the up with the other, forcing their bodies together as he put his mouth next to his ear, sounding out something in gurgled half-words. "Ca- Cal-" He muttered, not really coming across until his hand lowered slightly, to touch the swelling belly, abs gone and in their place a round firm gut "C-C-CAL! C-CALVES!" he shouted out, before more Bull seed slipped into the cowman and knocked him up several times over, with Grade A beef.

Byron feels his body being lifted and the Bull's hips hit his with earth shattering force, the cow's ass jiggles like jello and the Bull's balls bounce at the short but powerful thrusts that make Byron go cross eyed. He doesn't feel anything but pleasure anymore. His arms feel like noodles as they cling to the Bull's arm. The precum was already flooding his insides and he felt so incredibly stuffed, but as the Bull fucked, somewhere, some part of him that still had a grip realized that the Bull was about to actually cum inside him. He felt the beast's nuts tighten as their slaps became less like water balloons and more like getting hit with a dodgeball against his balls and thighs. He mooed once more, unable to stop himself from arching his back, slamming their hips together just before the Bull lets loose inside of him, cumming relentlessly. He could feel how thick it was, it clogged his insides, causing the pre to gush out around the massive cock as his stomach began bulging outward more and more until he felt like he was about to pop. It was 4 maybe 6 gallons of cum? All pumped into his massive frame or leaking out of his ass, and he could only lay there, trembling as he took it, drooling onto the floor in a pile of his own sweat, cum, and spit and as well as what the beast dripped from above him.

The Bull’s flared tip expanded more to allow tadpole-sized swimmers into the poor cow, filling him with life that would beget life, an utter storm of possible calves, each searching a bit of the cowman to hang on to and procreate, and some that would clash against that which has already linked on to him would contribute to the fetus, assuring that these calves will have a frighteningly short gestation period. As the cow lay there, utterly stuffed with white tar-like seed, the Bull is still not empty. He slowly stands up, wet sloshing sounds as the cock leaves the used cowman, before hitting the floor like a wet towel. He sniffs the air and rushes the door, nearly opening it so hard it went off it's hinges. He ran to the farm, where a few cowmen were having a bit of fun, spurred on by the knowledge that they would soon have a new bunk-mate but the beast that roared in, positively nightmarish, was not what they expected. He grabbed one, lifting him so easily he seemed like a ragdoll, before slamming him against the ground, spread eagle, before forcing him to take the pillar. He screamed in pain and utter, primal, irrational pleasure.

The farm owner heard his work hands squeal in pain and pleasure and he could only lay there, basking in the afterglow. He tried moving his legs but each time he did he felt them shake. He could only manage to turn around, staring up at the ceiling fixture. His cock lolled around, smacking his gut hard. He lost count of how many times he came. He didn't know how he was still hard but he was and he was feeling horny too, his ass was starting to burn with need the Bull's absence but with his legs being fucked useless he could only lie there, trying to touch his achingly hard cock, while his other hand desperately fingered his hole with little satisfaction as a result. He started to moan and moo, begging for the Bull to come back, only to have it drowned out as the Bull got his rocks off on Byron's livestock. The Bull of course would have plenty to go around, he was hornier than the usual cow and it would probably be a month straight of just fucking for the group of cowmen, but Byron would have to wait his turn now because he was no longer the Alpha of the farm.

Nearly 2 months past before the Bull finally exited his heat, and not a cow-man hole was left without at least one child in it. The wandering man heading to a job interview was no more, now replaced by a masculine, dominant version of himself. He would eventually come to, remembering almost everything, waking up next to a massive cow-boy who looked nearly 9 months pregnant with triplets laying in front of him. The bed was broken, now resting right on the floor. The walls of the house were covered in scoff marks where their horns scraped the walls after repeated fucking. The farm was in a disarray but with the Bull out of heat the cow's might get the chance to properly attend to the animals once more. The only problem was now that Byron. The mere sight of the man made his eyes glaze over in lust, it could be seen as his eyes fluttered open to look at his mate's new face. It wasn't totally a _nimalistic_ , but it still looked inhuman with a dark, flat, nearly black nose and an elongated, almost muzzle-like face. Bryon let out a groan, shifting uncomfortably as he pushed his ass back, as if physically begging the man to fuck him. The Bull would of course oblige his cow, after all his nuts were always eager. The massive beastman wrapped his arms around HIS cow, his lips brought down to his leaky pectorals filled with the same cum-milk that transformed him into a Bull, and with his hand he felt his children kicking in the depths of the cow's guts, relishing in his newfound happiness and pleasure.

 

This time it was the cows outside's turn to listen to Byron getting ruthlessly fucked by the Bull while they all whimpered, fingering themselves and jacking off around their large, rotund stomachs, each filled with more of the Bull's sire.


End file.
